


accidents

by icyvanity



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You still love me?” Adam asked, and Ronan met his eyes before looking away.<br/>“Fuck you,” he snarled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidents

**Author's Note:**

> “Is this the same store you don’t go to anymore because you said ‘I love you’ to the cashier?” (prompted by anonymous)

“Gansey. _Gansey_ , no,” Ronan hissed as he was dragged into the bookstore.

“You’re being ridiculous. I only need _one_ book,” Gansey said.

“That’s what you always say,” Ronan grumbled.

Fox Way Books and Brew was known for their large selection of mythology and occult books, as well as strange juice and tea concoctions in their attached café. Gansey frequented it for all of his Welsh-King related needs. Ronan claimed to detest it, and voiced his hatred for it whenever Gansey tried to convince him to accompany him and Noah there.

“I think I know what it is,” Noah said, appearing out of thin air with a large green drink in one hand.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Ronan said. “Where did you even get that?”

Noah pointed and Ronan followed his finger to Blue Sargent behind the café counter; she flipped him off when she caught him looking, and he grinned at her before looking back to Noah. “Is this the same store you don’t go to anymore because you said ‘I love you’ to the cashier?”

“You said you wouldn’t tell,” Ronan said, expression contorting in betrayal; Noah winked at him. Said cashier was currently helping a customer, and hadn’t even seen them come in; Ronan had avoided him since the incident that left the cashier blinking owlishly until Ronan took the change from his hand and sprinted out of the store.

“Did you really, Ronan?” Gansey asked.

“At least I didn’t imply he was a prostitute,” Ronan replied, smirking.

“That was a _misunderstanding_ , and you know it,” Gansey huffed, continuing toward the back of the store. “Plus, Blue forgave me.”

“Did she?”

Gansey frowned, but didn’t warrant that with a response.

Noah followed them, slurping loudly. He pulled his lips away from the straw for a moment. “It’s the cute one, right? Adam?”

Ronan flushed, glaring vehemently at Noah.

“Can I help you all with anything?” Ronan froze as he recognized the carefully enunciated words of the cashier.

“Oh, hello,” Gansey said cheerfully. “Actually, I’m looking for a copy of _Kings and_ —”

Ronan slipped through a space between two bookcases, pointedly not looking back at Gansey or Noah or _Adam_. He made his way toward the front of the shop, pausing only to flip Blue off before he pushed the door open with a jingle of bells. Ronan threw himself down onto the curb, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin atop them.

Ronan liked the bookstore; he really did. His mother used to take him and his brothers there, back before his dad died. They would sit on the beanbags in the back, as she read them fairy tales and legends for hours, picking their favorites to buy at the end of the trip—ones they would share with Niall when he came home. He remembered Blue back then, always fighting with him over the softest chair. After his dad died—

“Mind if I sit?”

Ronan’s head snapped up, eyes narrowed as he practically stared into the sun; Adam was standing above him.

“I don’t fucking care,” Ronan mumbled; his harsh town was downplayed when coupled with the color on his cheeks, and Adam sat down with a smile. Ronan glared at Adam’s hands folded in his lap.

“You still love me?” Adam asked, and Ronan met his eyes before looking away.

“Fuck you,” he snarled. “It was an accident. I was drunk.”

Adam laughed and Ronan felt his face heat further. “Oh, I know,” he said.

“What, do you get off on this or something?”

“Relax. I was just messing with you.”

“What are you even doing out here?” Ronan asked.

Adam held up a purple drink that Ronan hadn’t noticed before. “It’s my break.”

“So you decided to spend it torturing me?”

“Precisely.”

Adam’s grin was infectious, and it got even wider when Ronan’s lips betrayed him, twitching into something resembling a smile.

“You’re not so bad,” Adam said. “There’s something beneath the scary drag racer persona. Blue says you used to cry whenever your mother read you _Sleeping Beauty_.”

Ronan bared his teeth, “Sargent used to get weepy over _Narnia_ , so she doesn’t have room to talk.”

He’d said that rather loudly, and they both looked back at the store as Blue’s “Fuck you, Lynch!” sounded out.

“Lynch?” Adam asked.

“Ronan Lynch. Nice to meet you,” Ronan said.

Adam held a hand out. “Adam Parrish.”

Ronan took it warily. He could feel the rough callouses and the just of Adam’s thumb against his own. He pulled away.

“Your friend invited Blue and me on an adventure to find his sleeping king, with the three of you,” Adam said after a moment, before taking a sip of his strange drink.

“Of course he did,” Ronan muttered. Raising his voice, he asked, “What did you say to him?”

Adam knocked his knee against Ronan’s ankle. “I didn’t say anything. Your other friend said you had a lil’ crush on me, and I didn’t want to put you on the spot.”

Ronan’s ears heated. “You can do whatever the hell you want,” he spit out.

“If it makes you feel any better, I might have a crush on you as well.”

Ronan almost snapped his neck to look at Adam; he regarded him suspiciously. “Me,” he said.

Adam sighed. “Yes, _you_. Dumbass.”

Ronan chuckled, shaking his head. “Do you want to come?”

“That’d be nice.”

“Alright, Parrish.”

Adam leaned against his shoulder, grinning. “It’s a date then, Lynch.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/144834998828/pynch-is-this-the-same-store-you-dont-go-to)


End file.
